Darkerpuff Girls
by RexStrife
Summary: What if the Darkness in your Hearts were to do something one day? Read it to find out. Oh, and it is definitely not for Children if it were to be an Episode. It is for teens however.


Darkerpuff Girls

Disclaimers: The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken. I own my original characters if any are present.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"The city of Townsville… couldn't get any darker… thanks to the clear dark sky." the Narrator sighed. "At least there are no villains, evil doers, monsters or bad guys for the night." said the Narrator.

Location: Utonium Household, Powerpuff Girls Bedroom

"And our adorable little heroines are sleeping soundly… aw…" the Narrator was touched.

We see Blossom's pretty face. She was really sleeping soundly until she glared in her sleep. The same goes to Bubbles' cute face and Buttercup's tough face. Then… we get a better view of all three girls in front of their bed. On the floor from left to right, we see shadows formed on the ground. Blossom's side was Dark Red, Bubbles' was Dark Blue and Buttercup's was Dark Green. And what happens next?

Location: Townsville, Next Day

"The city of Towns… oh wait, I just said that already. Well, it won't hurt to do so again. The city of Townsville… is no longer dark but bright as we all can see the bright sun in the clear blue sky that…" the Narrator paused.

The clear blue sky suddenly became dark but not clear. The sun was blocked as well of course.

"Will be dark again? Something horrible is gonna happen, I can tell." said the Narrator.

"Ah… what a beautiful night… I shall let it be night forever so everyone will sleep in… so I can take over the world!" cracked a voice.

It was Him! He is behind the dark sky problem. Suddenly… it started to rain. There are lots of traffic problem and a lot of people took cover from the rain which was then accompanied by a Thunderstorm.

"Oh no… any villain but Him…" the Narrator became "worried".

"I don't think so Him…" someone spoke.

"Oh… look who has come to spoil my night… if it isn't the… the… what on earth are they? You're the Powerpuff Girls???" 'Him' was dumbfounded.

"Close… but you're far from right. I would like you to meet… the Darkerpuff Girls." one of them said.

"Impossible! Why can't I trace anything??" 'Him' was all a box full of hammers.

"That's because we are born from Darkness… and Darkness can't trace Darkness…" one of them revealed herself to have Dark Red Eyes.

"Your plan in taking over Townsville for this night is weak!" another revealed herself to have Dark Blue Eyes.

"And we're not going to let you win…" the last one revealed herself to have Dark Green Eyes.

"Especially after what we've learn from you… we won't let it happen… again…" the one with Dark Red Eyes said.

"Say what?" 'Him' was then cut off.

The Darkerpuff Girls flew towards 'Him' in full speed. The Dark Red one crashed against His stomach, causing the villain to grasp it hard. It felt like a sword has pierced His Heart. The Dark Blue one gave 'Him' an uppercut, damaging the nose. The Dark Green one being at the highest point charged down towards 'Him' and landed her right foot on His face, causing the back of the head to collide on the ground. By the way, 'Him' became huge before he got hurt. The Dark Red one started to glow in Dark Red Aura. Then the atmosphere around her became cold, allowing her to use Blizzard Winter, her personal Ultimate Power. She froze 'Him' and then the Dark Blue one grinned while glowing with Dark Blue Aura. The atmosphere around her became windy, allowing her to use Hurricane Storm, her personal Ultimate Power. This caused the frozen 'Him' in Ice stay froze for a while and lifted 'Him' up into the air. The Dark Green one glowed with Dark Green Aura. The atmosphere around her became hard, allowing her to use Diamond Heart, her personal Ultimate Power. She flew towards 'Him' with full speed and crashed the villain, sending 'Him' away blasting off at the speed of light. With 'Him' out of the way, the sky became heaven blue again. The citizens came out from their shelter and cheered.

"Hurray!!!!" the citizens cheered.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" said the Dark Green one.

The citizens gasped when they could see them after they adjusted their eyes.

"Why, they're not the Powerpuff Girls at all! They are what they say they were… the Darkerpuff Girls!" the Narrator 'could not' believe it.

"Come on, let's go." the Dark Red one took off.

"Yeah, let's go." said the Dark Green one.

"Yeah, yeah." the Dark one follows.

The citizens were speechless. They looked at each other, confused. Suddenly… somewhere was robbed.

Location: Townsville's Bank

"All right, let's go before the Powerpuff Girls arrive again!" said the one who looks like their leader who is the leader.

"Uh, I can't to say you're right boss, but… they're here." the tall one said as he poked the leader's shoulder.

"Oh dear…" said the boss.

"It's time you boys learn what is the meaning of 'No Eye Deer'." said the one in Dark Red.

"Oh no, not that one!" the big one was afraid.

"You're not going to do something with our eyes, are you??" the boss understood what the Dark Red one said.

"You're so right…" replied the Dark Red one.

"Please!!!! Have mercy!!!" all robbers cried out at the same time.

The Dark Red one was about to give them 'No Eye Deer' for what they had done until the Dark Blue one blocked her way.

"Hold it, our goal is to destroy 'Him', no need to go overkill on these weaklings." said the Dark Blue one.

"I don't care… now get out of my way!" the Dark Red one pushed the Dark Blue one away sending her flying to the wall.

"I wouldn't interfere with our leader if I were you." said the Dark Green one.

"Now where was I… oh yeah, I have 'No Eye Deer' how to begin…" she grinned almost evilly.

Just then, there was another disturbance.

"Hold it right there!" it was Blossom.

Then, all three Powerpuff Girls gasped at the same time when they saw the Darkerpuff Girls.

"Why… if it isn't the Powerpuff Girls… thanks to you, we're finally free." said the one in Dark Red.

The Dark Blue one walked back to be with her sisters but stood out of the Dark Red one's way.

"Who are you guys?" Bubbles asked.

"I supposed that we should let you know. After all… we are you…" replied the Dark Red one. "I'm Blose." she introduced herself.

"I'm Blasé." the Dark Blue one puts her right hand on her chest.

"And I'm Bluse." the Dark Green one made an almost evil smile.

"We're the Darkerpuff Girls." the girls all said at the same time.

"No way… how is it… possible?" Blossom was dumbfounded.

"Did the Professor create them too??" Bubbles cried out.

"I don't know and I don't care! They are not the good guys!" Buttercup runs towards Blose.

"I don't think so." Bluse jumped in the way.

The Green Powerpuff Girl and Dark Green Darkerpuff Girl both went one on one with Buttercup easily beaten down sending her flying through a wall.

"No, Buttercup!" Bubbles' was then speared by Blasé.

The robbers take the chance and quickly get away. Blossom and Blose noticed this. The two of them flew out to get them. The Pink Powerpuff used her Ice Breath to freeze the road once again, the way she did so in "Ice Sore".

"Not again!" Blossom cried out.

"Hey, thanks again Blossom!" all the robbers said at the same time.

"Not this time creeps!" Blose cried out.

The Dark Red Darkerpuff Girl kicked the getaway car sending it flying up in the air causing it to do about 3 complete turns of 360 degree turns. She then kicked it down sending in to the ground, creating a small crater. The robbers were very dizzy after the 'ride'. Blose then spun towards the car in a 360 degree turn doing an axe kick like attach, slicing the car in half. Blossom was shocked. Blose then gets ready to have 'No Eye Deer' what she is going to do to the robbers. Blossom snapped out of it and quickly flew towards Blose, ramming into her. That really made her mad.

"You should not have interfered!" Blose snarled.

Before Blose could make a move, Bubbles' and Buttercup were thrown out of the bank with each tied up in unbreakable chains. Blasé and Bluse came out of the bank feeling satisfied with what they had done. And one of them is holding a long chain.

"This I gotta see…" Bluse grinned at Blossom.

Blose cracked a smile and proceeds in dealing with Blossom, one on one. It seems like Blose's eyes were glowing with Dark Red Aura. She just looks at Blossom and the next thing we know, she was in another dimension with Blossom. Blossom was surrounded by hundreds or thousands of Blose.

"You will suffer for 24 hours… starting now…" said Blose coldly.

Blossom was given punches and kicks then some laser visions were shot at her causing her to cry out in agony. The whole clan of Blose was doing some counting down. Some said '23 Hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds' then followed by '23 Hours, 59 minutes, 58 seconds' and so on. Back to reality, Blose was just floating in the air, looking at Blossom suffering. Actually, there was nothing around her. It's only that she could feel it, a lot.

"Oh man… after what I've seen… I better not get in Blose's way again…" said Blasé.

"Come on girls; let's go find a place to stay. Oh, chain her up before you go. I would not want her to have further 'mishaps' other than what I did to her." said Blose.

Blasé and Bluse chained up Blossom and left her to suffer next to her unconscious sisters.

"Oh god, this isn't good! This isn't good at all! What kind of power was that that Blose used on Blossom??" the Narrator cried.

Location: Volcano Mountain

"What is this? The Powerpuff Girls defeated by… themselves? How can this be? Out of all the villains out there especially I, Mojo Jojo tried to defeat them but none succeeded for what we did until this day but after what I saw, the Powerpuff Girls are defeated by themselves? This… this… is excellent… Maybe I can get them to join me so they can do what they want as long as they destroy those Powerpuff Girls once and for all!!!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! But first, I must recruit them the Mojo way…" Mojo Jojo exits his observatory.

Location: Sky?

"Of all the places we've searched, I don't find a good place to be at." said Blasé.

"Patience sister, we will find a place eventually." replied Blose.

"What about over there?" Bluse pointed somewhere.

"Are you saying that 100 Stars Hotel? I don't know…" Blose crossed her arms.

"Ah, finally I have found you Powerpuffs who had defeated the Powerpuffs who are Powerpuffs yourselves. Would you like to join Mojo Jojo in destroying the Powerpuff Girls so that we can take over Townsville together?" Mojo grinned evilly.

The Darkerpuff Girls looked at each other and looked at Mojo Jojo with angry stares causing Mojo to bite his lips.

"Just because we fought them and defeated them, you wanted to recruit us?" Blose raised her eyebrow which she doesn't have.

"We're not who you think we are Mojoke." Bluse bared her teeth.

"Our only goal in mind is to destroy 'Him'." Blasé moves herself nearer to Mojo. "And those who get in our way will suffer… for 24 Hours…" said Blasé.

Like Blose's, Blasé took Mojo Jojo to a different dimension. In this dimension, Mojo Jojo was surrounded by gongs. And out of nowhere appeared lots of Blasé's clones. They started screeching causing lots of gongs to bang and Mojo to close his ears. His glass cap got shattered in the process. One of Blasé's clones started saying something like '23 Hours, 59 Minutes, 59 Seconds' followed by '23 Hours, 59 Minutes, 58 Seconds' much like Blose's Powers only more deafening. In reality, Mojo was just closing his ears but the glass cap is destroyed by now. He was yelling in agony.

"Whoa… you could do such Powers too?" Bluse was speechless.

Blasé smiles at Bluse while her eyes were in an angry like look.

"I'm sure you could do such Power too only that you haven't try it yet. And don't you dare try it on me sister." Blasé suddenly glared at Bluse.

"Why should I use it on you? After all, our main goal is on 'Him' instead." Bluse glared then cracked a smile.

"Looks like I do not need to yell at you two after all. Bluse, I'll take your offer. Let's go stay at the 100 Stars Hotel." Blose suggested.

"Now we're talking." Bluse smacked her fists together.

Location: Townsville, 100 Stars Hotel

It was pretty busy in the Hotel due to lots of rich people being the customers. Everyone froze in their places when they saw the Darkerpuff Girls came in.

"This is so going to be great…" Blasé grinned.

Blose went up to the receptionist.

"How much would it be if we were to stay in this Hotel in the best room you ever got like for the rest of our lives?" asked the Dark Red Darkerpuff Girl.

"Uh… that would be about 3 Million Dollars for the fees and saving the world for us for 3 times a week for you girls." the receptionist gulped silently.

"You got yourself a deal…" Blose handed the receptionist a cheque.

"Uh… thank you." the receptionist wiped the sweat off.

"Do we really have that much money?" Blasé asked her sister.

"Well, actually we don't. This cheque was from Mojo Jojo. He was trying to 'bribe' us into staying with him in his observatory." replied Blose.

"Girl, I like your style. Let's just hope that this Hotel is really 100 Stars or these people will get to see 100 Stars." Bluse stretched herself.

"Come with me girls, I'll take you to the best room this Hotel of ours ever have." said one of the employees who was brave enough to escort them.

"Hm… I do wonder if this young man could come back n one piece. While they go for their room, let's head back to the Powerpuff Girls." said the Narrator.

Location: Utonium Household

There was a cry of pain still going on. All three girls were freed by the Professor but Blossom could not stop crying in pain.

"Oh Professor… whatever can we do to help her?" asked Bubbles.

"I'm sorry… there's really nothing we can do. I know that she is suffering very badly… but the only way for her agony to stop is to endure all the way until the end of whatever the problem is that caused her to be in pain." the Professor was worried.

"Man… Bluse sure gave me a great beating… and I could not even fight back. It was like she is a monster… ouch!" Buttercup nearly had her jaw broken during the fight.

"Blasé's sonic scream was louder than mine. I nearly could not hear anything…" Bubbles looked down with her eyes closed.

"Do you have any ideas who created those… girls that defeated you three easily?" asked Professor.

"Oh… I don't know… all I know is that they said they are us…" Buttercup groaned.

"What? How can that be? How can there be anymore… clones like you three out there?" the Professor was confused.

"They don't look like… clones. What are clones?" asked Bubbles.

"Clones are those that look exactly like us or those that you think are who you think they are. In short, they are the exact same person only that he or she is not the real one." answered the Professor.

"Oh… okay. Oh yes, I don't think they are clones but all I know is that they hit really hard." Bubbles still can feel the pain.

Blossom was still in a suffering situation. The Professor doesn't know what to do that he turns on the TV.

"We interrupt this program to give you a special report. Earlier, we managed to catch a glimpse of the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and… the girls that called themselves the Darkerpuff Girls. The Darkerpuff Girls possessed almost Godlike Powers that none of us can imagine. We also received words from those around the Volcano Mountain. They all said that even Mojo Jojo was suffering the same agony that Powerpuff Girl Blossom was. Let's take a look." said the reporter.

We can see Mojo Jojo closing his ears still and his brain in completely exposed and he was yelling in great pain and agony. But we could hear him talk unlike Blossom could not.

"Please make it stop! Please make it stop! I cannot take it anymore! I cannot take it anymore! I cannot take this 24 Hour suffering anymore! Argghhhhh!!!!!!! It's killing me!!!" Mojo Jojo was really in bad shape.

The Professor, Bubbles and Buttercup were all speechless. They looked at each other then at Blossom who was still crying in pain.

"Although it is suffering… but it is also amazing… 24 Hours… this is really bad although it is just for one day. One minute will be like one day to her, one day will be like one month to her and one month would be like one year to her." said Professor.

"Oh man! What is going on??? How were they created??? How come they have such powers???" Buttercup yelled.

"There must be a reason why they were created… but what is it?" Bubbles' asked a strong question.

"Hm… you're right Bubbles. There really must be a reason why…" the Professor looks at the TV.

"Here we are at the bank. There are lots of witnesses here and one of them has something to say." said the reporter.

"It was terrifying… I can see the destruction that those Darkerpuff Girls caused… aside from those destructions they did… I managed to hear what they say… but I was too scared because they are not like the Powerpuff Girls so I did not hear it all… they said that they have something to do with him and that is to only destroy him, nothing more." said the witness.

The Professor was shocked and confused.

"So these Darkerpuff Girls really have a reason after all…" said the Professor.

"What? What is the reason? Who is this 'him'?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked at the same time.

"You mean you don't know? Well… I don't really know. This 'him' could be anyone. Out of all the villains out there, I only can think of Mojo Jojo and 'Him'. The rest are out of the list." replied Professor Utonium.

Then, all three of them nearly dropped their jaw.

"Oh… no… so this 'him'… must be 'Him'… that very evil villain more evil than Mojo Jojo." the Professor figured it out.

"But why would they want to destroy 'Him'?" Bubbles' was puzzled.

"Bubbles… don't you mean why we want to destroy 'Him'? They did say they are us." Buttercup reminded her sister.

"But why would we want to destroy 'Him'? What good will we get if we are to destroy 'Him'?" Bubbles crossed her arms.

"Well… I think Blossom will know that one." the Professor gets some ear plugs and a handkerchief to wipe Blossom's sweat.

Location: Townsville, 100 Stars Hotel, Best Room

"Here is your room girls, now if you don't mind, I'll be going now." said the employee as he closed the door.

The Darkerpuff Girls smiled at the sight of their room. It was like the Ultimate Paradise or even better than that.

"Wow… this Hotel feels more like a 1000 Stars…" Blasé covered her mouth.

There was an indoor swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, Basketball Court Room, Disco Room, a large Sauna Room, a Bar, a Library, a Cybercafe, a Cafeteria connected with a big kitchen, a big exhibition room like a museum, a laboratory, an indoor stadium field, a large balcony or verandah for barbeque, an indoor underground water world full of marine animals, a mini golf course room, a gymnasium, a cinema, a Danger Grid, a mini indoor amusement park and of course, their Master Bedroom and Bathroom.

"This… my sisters… will be our home… forever…" Blose crossed her arms with a smile on her face.

"I knew that we should come to this Hotel… it's like we would not need to leave this room at all!" Bluse felt like passing out.

"But first… do you girls hear something?" asked Blose.

The Darkerpuff Girls can hear the sound of a roar.

"That must be a monster terrorizing Townsville. Come on, let's do this… then we can enjoy all we like without any further interruption." said Blose.

"It's been a while I've never touched a monster with my fists." Blasé agreed.

"Let's do this indeed…" Bluse smacked her fist together.

The Darkerpuff Girls heard another sound but it was in their room. The roof begins to open up.

"Hey… this room even has those kinds of technologies like those in special organizations with jets. I have a feeling that our lives will be very sweet…" Blose looks at the roof.

The Darkerpuff Girls flew out and the roof closed itself. The girls spotted a Giant Crab Monster crunching Townsville.

"I wonder if Buttermilk Crab is on the menu tonight." said Bluse.

All three looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Nah…" all said at the same time.

Blose, Blasé and Bluse all flew towards the monster's stomach at full speed. The monster cried in pain and it fell flat on its back, instead knockout.

"Wow, that was fast." said Bluse.

"Well, let's go back to the Hotel now." said Blose.

"What about this monster?" Blasé asked.

"You must be joking… don't tell me you care about this mess?" Blose raised her eyebrow.

"Well…" Blasé scratched her head.

"Hm… part of Bubbles' personality will explain yours. I bet she was caring." said Blose.

"Yeah, come on. You are her Darkness and yet you care about this mess?" Bluse agreed.

"You know what? I think Blose is the bossy one here like Blossom is and Bluse is the bully one like Buttercup is." Blasé countered.

"Hey, you take that back!" Bluse glared at Blasé.

"Save your energy for 'Him'. No matter what we say, we are the Powerpuff Girls, only that we are their Darkness, that's all so Blasé is right and I did not realize that. Come on; let's put this monster somewhere else." Blose ordered her sisters.

The Darkerpuff Girls lifted the monster and dumped it back somewhere else, Monster Isle. Well, where else would they leave it at? The girls then went back to their Hotel through the same roof which automatically opened for them.

"Ah yes… finally some relaxation to rest our minds!" Bluse felt her body feeling tired. "I'll be hitting the showers. All these fighting sure wore me out a lot." said Bluse.

"You must be tired. I'll be doing the cooking for tonight." said Blasé.

"And I'll do some bartending." Blose agreed.

Location: Utonium Household, Living Room

Blossom was still suffering. She really could not take it anymore. No one could stand such beating and continue crying in pain. She could have become unconscious after only a few seconds which felt like years to her. But this one is different; it was like the suffering kept her awake. And all the cry of pain kept the Utonium family awake.

"If only we know when Blossom was first hit by this 24 Hours power, then we'll know at least what she knows then I'll know what to do. Even if I know what to do, I can't really concentrate with her suffering like this…" the Professor continued wiping Blossom's sweat.

"Well… we should try to get some sleep at least because we'll be like… very sleepy if we don't get some sleep…" Bubbles' could not take it anymore.

"You're right… we'll use these ear plugs to try to get some sleep. We'll all sleep with Blossom tonight." said the Professor.

Buttercup turned off the lights after everything was set.

"Poor Blossom… I can't stand to look at her suffer like that myself… let's just hope that she'll be okay soon." said the Narrator.

The night went by and morning came to say hello. Every other people are awake except for Bubbles and Buttercup as well as the Professor was still sleeping. Blossom was still in pain. Professor Utonium woke up at 11:59 AM. He looked at his watch and could see that a few more seconds until… 12:00 PM in the afternoon. Blossom suddenly stopped crying. The Professor was relieved and he wiped away her sweat. Bubbles and Buttercup woke up after a few minutes had passed.

"Ah, you two are finally awake. Blossom is no longer crying in pain exactly at noon. All she needs now is a very, very long rest." said the Professor.

"Whatever hit her lasted for 24 Hours so…" Buttercup was thinking.

"It happened to her yesterday at noon…" Bubbles' rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, I believed that it was like that. And I think Mojo Jojo's agony is also still going on but it will be over soon. I bet he too needs a good rest after all that pain he had been through." said the Professor.

"Whew… finally, at least Blossom can get to rest now." said the Narrator. "Hold on, something is happening somewhere else." the Narrator could feel it.

Location: Townsville's Museum

"What do you think of thisssss picture?" asked Snake.

"I think it is trash. Nothing in this museum is worth a fortune!" Ace replied.

"What about this big one over here Ace?" Big Billy pointed to a beautiful sculpture.

"Ah… now that's what I'm talking about… let's take it back and give it some decoration!" Ace grinned.

Big Billy took the sculpture. A guard noticed this and he quickly pulled trigger causing the alarm to make a loud noise.

"Ah man, come on, let's jet!" Ace was agitated.

Location: 100 Stars Hotel

The Darkerpuff Girls were sleeping. There was a loud red alert like alarm disturbing them.

"Some nerve that they got to wake us up…" Blose mumbled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a screen appeared from the top to show Blose what happened at the Museum. Blasé and Bluse also woke up and joined their sister.

"Oh… so the Gangreen Gang are up to no good again. But first…" Bluse looks at herself.

The Darkerpuff Girls washed up, changed into their every day outfits and have a quick breakfast. After that, off they go to wherever the Gangreen Gang is currently at.

Location: Half way back to Townsville's Dump

"I can hardly wait for what to do with this baby we got here." said Ace.

"I suggest taking it for a stroll back to where it last showed up." replied someone.

"Hey, that's a great idea. Huh?" Ace was puzzled.

The Gangreen Gang turned back to see who it was.

"Yikessss… it'ssssss the Powerpuff Girlsssss…" said Snake.

"Arrghh, why does everyone keep getting it wrong??" Bluse was very annoyed.

"No matter… they'll going to feel how wrong it is to keep getting it wrong…" Blose gave Bluse the signal.

"Yeah… I got you…" Bluse grinned evilly, very evilly.

The Green Darkerpuff Girl floats towards the Gangreen Gang.

"Uh… can't we talk about this? I can explain! We were paid to do this errand." Ace was backing up.

"Oh? Then I can say that I was paid to look at you guys…" Bluse stared at all five members of the gang.

Suddenly, the Gangreen Gang's all taken to a different dimension. Even she has such powers. The ground suddenly became very, very hot. The gang's stepping on very, very hot ever lasting burning coals and surrounded by fire. All five were crying in pain except for Grubber who was using raspberries to represent his cry of pain. Back to reality, the Gangreen Gang were like dancing but crying in agony. The sculpture that Big Billy was carrying fell off him and it hits the ground.

"Oh… the sculpture is destroyed." said Blasé.

"Accident or not, the Gangreen Gang started everything." Bluse crossed her arms.

"You got that right. All right, let's go back home. We got lots of things to do there." Blose agreed.

The Darkerpuff Girls flew back home to their Hotel. Scenes changes to another place.

Location: Utonium Household

"I'm getting bored… ever since that those girls were created; they keep stopping all those crimes and bad guys." said Buttercup.

"Those girls are us… well, that's what they said." Bubbles' objected.

As the Professor came into the girls' bedroom, we can clearly see Blossom slowly coming to her self. The other two noticed this and were very happy.

"Professor, Professor! Blossom's waking up!" Bubbles and Buttercup cried at the same time.

The Professor quickly examined Blossom and she was indeed waking up.

"Oh… what a terrible nightmare of pain that was…" Blossom stated.

"That wasn't a nightmare, it really happened to you. You've been asleep for a few hours after it stopped." said Bubbles.

"It was real… I meant that it was a nightmare when you're in it… I'm… I'm… scared…" Blossom hugged the Professor.

"Now… now… it's all right… they're not around you anymore. Besides, according to them, they are you girls. That should explain why there are always no troubles after a while." said the Professor.

"Oh yes… that's right. Blossom, what do you know about the Darkerpuff Girls?" Buttercup asked.

When Blossom heard this, she got more scared than before. Buttercup sighed and thought to herself that she should not have asked that.

"I think we should leave this to someone else." said the Professor.

"I know who…" Bubbles' got an idea.

Location: Viletown

"What? Are you serious?" it was Burton.

"Yes, Blossom would not talk to us about what she knows. You really should go see her." it was Bubbles.

"All right, take me to her." Burton agreed to go to Townsville.

"Wait, I'm going too. I need to know about this too." said Bridge.

Blank was somewhere doing some push ups. The others looked at him.

"What?" Blank was annoyed.

"I think you should come too." Burton suggested.

"…" that's what is in Blank's mind.

Location: Utonium Household, Powerpuff Bedroom

The Megaruff Boys and Bubbles arrived from Viletown. Burton saw Blossom hugging onto the Professor still and Buttercup was trying to get her to talk but she refused to.

"Oh man… all right, leave this to me. I'll let you guys know after everything is settled." said Burton.

The Professor nodded his head.

"Okay Blossom… Burton is here. It's okay if you don't want to say anything but you have to tell us what you know or else we'll never know why those girls exist, all right?" the Professor gets up.

Everyone but Burton left the room. He was there to comfort her, to comfort the Powerpuff Girl he cares for deeply with all his Heart. As soon as he sits down next to Blossom, she hugged him tightly and she cried. Burton had never got a hug from her since then so he hugged her back as well.

"Burton… it was horrible… it was so horrible… the pain… agony… please don't let her get to me again… I'm scared… all that beating… no ordinary person can stand it… it felt like I was beaten up for 3600 years… without stopping…" Blossom cried some more.

Burton doesn't really know what was going on in Townsville but he knew that he should try to get Blossom to tell him everything.

"All right… I won't let them get to you again. But you must tell me what she did to you so I can help you." said Burton.

Blossom wiped away her tears with the tissue Burton gave her. She was also given a glass of water to drink.

"I don't know… all I know was that she stared at me with her Dark Red Eyes… and then the next thing I knew was that I was in a completely different dimension surrounded by lots of Blose… one of the Darkerpuff Girls, the Dark Red one, the Leader. She even said that she and her sisters… are me and my sisters… but I don't know in what way. That is until after the feeling of 3600 years of pain by what Blose did, one of her clones in that dimension said that they exist all because of us." Blossom explained.

"Hm… they exist because of you and your sisters and they are you and your sisters…" Burton is now having a brain storm. "Hold on… how do they look like?" asked Burton.

"They… are darker than we are in colors and they wore quite different than all three of us…" replied Blossom.

"Darker? Let's see now… the Darkerpuff Girls… must be Darker Counterparts of you and your sisters." said Burton.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Blossom was puzzled.

"You see… you did say that they are Darker than you and your sisters are, right? Let's take Blose for example. She is your Dark Side. But how were they created? That's the question. So do you know anything else?" Burton needs to know more.

"Well… I may be in that dimension but I did get to hear what the Professor and my sisters said as well as being able to hear the TV. I heard that even Mojo Jojo got the same suffer but I doubt it was by Blose because he was complaining about screeches so I guess it might be Bubbles' Dark Side's doing. Buttercup's Dark Side might have tested it on someone else but I think it would not be on 'Him' yet. I even heard from the Professor that their goal was to destroy 'Him'." said Blossom.

"Who is this 'him'?" asked Burton.

"He is the most Evil villain ever, 'Him'." replied Blossom.

"Hm… 'Him'… he resides in his lair which is almost completely full of Darkness. And the Darkerpuff Girls' goal is to destroy 'Him' which is a very Dark thing to do. But what does that have to do with the creation of those… those…" Burton nearly dropped his jaw.

"What? What is it?" Blossom was curious.

"Darkness, that's it! I think I know why!" Burton was ready for anything. "All right, it's like this. They said that they are you, right? And all these Darkness things made me came to this conclusion. They are your sisters and your Dark Side, you already know that. In your case, Blose must be created from you in a way. Tell me, do you actually plan in destroying 'Him'?" asked Burton in a serious way.

"Well… I… actually really did plan is destroying 'Him' but I didn't want to, deep down inside my Heart." replied Blossom.

"Ah! That's it! Everything is solved! Those Darkerpuff Girls are created from the Darkness from your and your sisters' Hearts. Since you and your sisters do not have the Heart to do it which might be the Light part, so you may not have realized it but you and your sisters actually rely on Darkness to destroy 'Him'. They are Heartless because they don't care for others but themselves. So in a way, they are the Dark Sides of you and your sisters." Burton finally figured it out.

"I didn't know that. So how do we get rid of them?" Blossom was no longer afraid but still a little actually.

"Blossom… you and I have a strong bond just like my Brothers Bridge and Blank have with Bubbles and Buttercup. The only way is for us to use our Spirit Beasts at those Darkerpuff Girls and you and your sisters must fly in front of them and let the Spirit Beasts to strike the six of you so that way you and your sisters will be fused with your Dark Sides again." Burton explained.

"It's going to hurt a lot… is it?" Blossom was shivering with fright.

"Oh… do not worry about that. Our Spirit Beasts are fused with the Power of Angels so it won't hurt you, any of you. They will just reunite you girls." Burton smiled.

Blossom was now feeling calm and comfortable.

"Burton…" Blossom leaned towards Burton. "Thank you…" she kissed his cheek.

Burton could feel the heat rising within him. He never got kissed before especially from the one he cares for the most. This caused Burton to lean himself towards Blossom and have himself kissing her.

Location: Utonium Household, Living Room

"I see… so these Darkerpuff Girls are like monsters to you?" Blank wasn't surprised by Buttercup.

"Oh… I give up! Just wait till you face them." Buttercup was very annoyed.

"Look, it is Burton and Blossom!" Bubbles' cried out.

The Professor was reading the news when Bubbles' words caught his mind. He looks to see Burton and his daughter Blossom.

"How was everything? Did she tell you…" the Professor has lots of questions in his mind.

"Yes Professor, she told me everything but I also figured out everything." replied Burton.

"You do???" Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium all said at the same time.

"Yes… those Darkerpuff Girls… are the Dark Sides of the Powerpuff Girls created by the Darkness of their Hearts… which is why the Darkerpuff Girls said they are the Powerpuff Girls." explained Burton.

"I knew that you'll be able to help figure things out. But even so, be careful. I just read today's news and Mojo said something about staring into Blasé's eyes, the Dark Blue Darkerpuff Girl's Eyes and he was surrounded by lots of Blasé's clones who all used Sonic Screams at him for 24 Hours. He was also in the Polar Region. But in reality, he was just normal only that we can't see how it happens." explained the Professor.

"Professor…" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Burton, Bridge and Blank all said at the same time.

"In short, I think all three of the Darkerpuff Girls have this sort of Powers only with different effects." Professor raised his finger with a smile on his face.

"Oh…" all said at the same time.

"All right, we have no time to explain. We have to find those Darkerpuff Girls before they destroy 'Him'." Burton ordered.

The Powerpuff Girls and Megaruff Boys all went through the roof.

"And I thought that those boys have learned since then." said the Professor with a sigh.

Location: "Him's" Lair.

"Curse those Darkerpuff Girls… curse them for what they did to me… but then again… how they beat me up was so… like… evil… and very brutal." the powerful villain was getting all scared. "I don't know what they want from me. But no matter… time to unleash my true form…" said the sinister villain.

'Him' vanished away from his Lair to somewhere else.

Location: Townsville

"The city of… oh wait… I already said that… again." the Narrator stops to see what will happen.

We then see some smoke appearing out of nowhere. We can see the sinister villain transforming himself… into a more sinister looking form, much like the one from the alternate future.

"Wherever you are Darkerpuff Girls… show yourself! I did not have a chance to do any attacks on you girls! Now it would be different…" He was more evil than before.

"Better be careful what you wished for 'Him'…" said someone off screen.

'Him' turns to see who it was. He nearly lost his soul when He was looking at those very girls that easily thrashed Him.

"And if you think you can make it different than before…" Blasé glared at 'Him'.

"Then get ready because your wish came true…" Bluse added in coldly.

The Darkerpuff Girls all flew towards 'Him' at full speed. He was ready for this so he moved out of the way. He caught Blose and Blasé in his claws but did not realize that Bluse was behind Him doing a backstab move! Blose and Blasé were free from the grasp and they all gave each other eerie looks. 'Him' gets back up and when He looks at the girls, he could not stop himself because He was then in another dimension. It was well below freezing and it will change to a blast of fire. Lots of Blose, Blasé and Bluse clones surround Him. Blose's clones go for the Blizzard Winter while some go for Hurricane Storm. Blasé's clones go for the Sonic Scream and Bluse's clones go for Diamond Heart. 'Him' was really having the taste of His true worst nightmares' medicines. In reality, He was closing his ears as well crying in pain. Somewhere off screen but not far away, our Heroes and Heroines showed up.

"Oh great… we're too late. We have to hurry before they do any further harm!" Burton ordered.

"I was wondering if you'll say that teamwork is the key for victory because you'll always do." said Blank.

"Yes, it is an obvious thing, now let's go!" Burton pointed ahead.

Bubbles, Bridge, Buttercup and Blank all flew on ahead. Blossom was still with Burton.

"Okay Blossom… you ready for the fusion?" said Burton in a calm accent.

"I am… let's do it…" replied Blossom, calmly.

Burton holds Blossom hand and she grasped it tightly.

"All right… let's go." Burton looks at the catastrophe.

The Red Megaruff Boy and Pink Powerpuff Girl caught up with their siblings and were ready for anything. The Darkerpuff Girls were backstabbed with surprise.

"What?? You… so you survived my Power…" said Blose.

"I did… and I won't let that happen again…" Blossom was still holding Burton's hand.

"What's this? Oh… so you got help from your boyfriend…" Blose teased Blossom.

"That's right… and you're wrong as well… my boyfriend in a way… is also your boyfriend…" Blossom glared at Blose.

Blose was dumbfounded for a few seconds then she snapped out of it.

"Whatever… sadly, you won't live long to be with him." Blose grinned in an evil way.

"All right, charge!! And do what I do!! Don't ask why and don't hesitate!!" Blossom commanded her sisters.

Blossom flew towards Blose as Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards Blasé and Bluse.

"No way… you wouldn't!!" Blose seems to know what will be done.

"Now!!! Do it before it's too late!!!" Blossom cried out.

"Do what I do guys and don't ask why!!!" Burton cried out.

Burton went into a trance as Bridge and Blank went into theirs. We can hear the roar of the Dragon from Burton, cry of the Falcon from Bridge and roar of the Tiger from Blank.

"Spirit Beast, Dragon Nova!" Burton unleashed a Dragon Spirit.

"Spirit Beast, Swift Falcon!" Bridge unleashed a Falcon Spirit.

"Spirit Beast, Silent Tiger!" Blank unleashed a Tiger Spirit.

The Powerpuff Girls then turned as they bumped into their Darkness. The Spirit Beasts are coming towards them.

"No!!!!!!!!" the Darkerpuff Girls cried out.

The Dragon Spirit went through Blossom and Blose as the Falcon and Tiger Spirits went through Bubbles and Blasé and Buttercup and Bluse. There were cries of agony and after a while, there was a bright flash. When the bright light slowly vanished, we can see everything. The Megaruff Boys opened their eyes and did not see the girls anywhere. They looked everywhere but could not locate them until Burton looked down.

"Bridge… Blank! Down there!" Burton cried out.

The Megaruff Boys flew all the way down to the ground. The Powerpuff Girls are all unconscious but the Darkerpuff Girls are nowhere to be seen.

"Blossom…" Burton was afraid that his plan went all wrong.

There was no reply from Blossom nor Bubbles and Buttercup. Burton fell on his knees, feeling that tears were about to flow out of his eyes. He gently lifted up Blossom.

"Please… say something to me…" there was no reply yet again and more tears flowed out of his eyes. "No… Blossom…" Burton hugged Blossom.

Bridge could feel how his brother was feeling because… he was doing the same… for Bubbles. Blank was feeling reluctant but he could not fight back those tears from his own eyes that he also fell on his knees to lift up Buttercup and hug her too. We can see some citizens peeping from their hiding places. They are witnessing this moment.

"Blossom… after all we've been through back those days… and here we are now in sorrow… please come back to me Blossom… don't go… don't leave me alone… I can't… I… I can't live without you… please don't go Blossom… I… I… I love you… Blossom…" Burton was crying hard.

Bridge said the same thing to Bubbles but with a different story. Blank did as well but silently so no one could hear him. As the boys weep in sorrow due to the loss of their love ones, the citizens could not help but to come out of their hiding places. Even the Professor was there along with Miss Keane, Miss Bellum and the Mayor. Miss Keane was weeping silently to herself. Professor Utonium sees this and he offered himself to be her comfort.

"Oh… no… tell me that this isn't so… tell me that this isn't… so… why?? Why does this have to happen?? Why??" the Narrator also cried.

Suddenly… the dark sky begins to brighten up. The citizens all looked up and gasped. Without needing to think more, they stepped back. Burton, Bridge and Blank all looked up. In their view, we can see the Spirit Beasts. Each of them has something with them.

"Master Burton… what you did was a very daring stunt. But you lost Blossom as your brothers lost Bubbles and Buttercup in the process. And because of the strength of Love from your Heart and Blossom's, they are more than enough… to bring them back." said the Dragon Spirit who has Blossom's Spirit in his Claws. "You did the right thing Master… because that's the only way to seal back the Darkerpuff Girls into the Powerpuff Girls…" the Dragon Spirit puts Blossom's Spirit back into her.

The Falcon Spirit has Bubbles' Spirit in his Claws as the Tiger Spirit has Buttercup's Spirit in his Mouth. They put back the Spirits back into their respective bodies. The Megaruff Boys looked at their love ones respectively. Blossom was the first one to open her eyes followed by Bubbles and Buttercup. The first thing the Boys do was that they hugged them tightly. The girls hugged back, not knowing what happened.

"Ah… yes… before we go, there's some good news for all of you." said the Dragon Spirit. "In the future, Master Burton will be the future leader of the Justice League and Mistress Blossom will be the future second in command." the Dragon Spirit continued.

"Master Bridge will be the future leader of the watch tower as Mistress Bubbles' will be the future second in command of the watch tower." said the Falcon Spirit.

"Master Blank will be the leader of the top half of the watch tower and Mistress Buttercup will be at the bottom half." said the Tiger Spirit.

"And of course… Master Utonium will be the head of all the male workers as Mistress Keane will be the head of all the female workers in the watch tower. Miss Bellum will be the new Mayor of Townsville." the Dragon Spirit went on.

Professor Utonium and Miss Keane were very happy about this news.

"What about me?" the Mayor wondered.

"Oh… Master Mayer… would no longer be with us." replied the Falcon Spirit.

"Ah… pickles!" the Mayor sighed.

"But then… who will be defending Townsville?" asked Burton.

"Ah… yes… of course… of course… the new Heroes of Townsville will be… Master Blace, Master Blite and Master Blate." the Tiger Spirit replied.

"Who… are they?" Blossom was curious.

"They, my Mistress… are sons. Master Blace is Master Burton and your son." replied the Dragon Spirit.

"Master Blite is Master Bridge and Mistress Bubbles' son." the Falcon Spirit continues.

"And Master Blate is Master Blank and Mistress Buttercup's son." the Tiger Spirit finished it.

Blank and Buttercup blushed heavily.

"One last thing… only our Masters can make one wish. So what will each of your wishes be?" asked the Dragon Spirit.

The Megaruff Boys all looked at each other and they smiled. They then looked at their Spirit Beasts and said it out loud.

"I wish that we can be with our love ones forever!" all three boys said at the same time.

"Your wishes are granted Masters…" the Spirit Beasts all replied at the same time.

The Spirit Beasts made a flash and then they vanished back into their respective Masters. The dark sky became a bright new day, everyone cheered. The Professor and Miss Keane all came to the Powerpuff Girls and Megaruff Boys to get a hug. Burton then remembered something.

"Before we celebrate, there are still some things to do, come on." Burton ordered his brothers.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you." said the Professor.

The Megaruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls all fly to 'Him'. He was no longer suffering although it was not 24 Hours.

"Are they gone?" asked 'Him'.

"You mean those girls? Oh… they're gone all right. But I don't know for how long though…" Blossom taunted 'Him'.

"It doesn't matter! I've had enough of all these suffering! If anyone needs me, I'll be on vacation for a very long week!" the sinister villain vanished.

Buttercup remembered something of her own.

"The Gangreen Gang also fell into Bluse's Power. Let's go over to them." said Buttercup.

"Yeah, let's go." Bubbles' agreed.

The Gang's were no longer suffering as well.

"Please don't let them get to us again! We beg you! In fact, we've had enough of pain." said Ace. "Come on guys; let's go back to the dump. We'll need lots of sleep when we get back there." Ace ordered.

The Powerpuff Girls and Megaruff Boys laughed together. Even Mojo Jojo wanted to take a very long break from being evil. In fact, his long break might be longer than he could imagine.

Location: Powerpuff Bedroom

"Aw… do you really have to go?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes Bubbles', my brothers and I have to. But we can promise that we'll be back one day, all right?" said Burton.

Bubbles' hesitated at first but she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"All right, we'll be going then." said Blank.

"Hold on Green Boy, we're no done yet." Burton pulled Blank's pants.

"What is it?" asked Blossom.

"This." Burton kissed Blossom's cheek which made her smile.

"Is that… a goodbye kiss?" Bubbles' got it right.

Bridge kissed Bubbles' cheek and she blushed. Heart Icons can be seen floating above her head.

"Okay… Blank, it's your turn." Burton teased his brother.

Blank hesitated at first but since his brothers did it without shyness, he gave in and kissed Buttercup's cheek.

"Ah… butter!" Buttercup blushed.

"All right, now we're done here." said Burton.

"When can we get to see you again?" asked Blossom.

Burton pointed at Blossom's chest and smiled.

"I will always be there if I'm not around you." replied Burton.

Blossom nodded with tears of happiness flowing out of her eyes and then she hugged Burton. Bubbles' and Buttercup hugged Bridge and Blank respectively as well. After that, the Megaruff Boys used the vortex to get back to Viletown.

"Wowzers, that was great!! Their future is also awesome!! Townsville and other cities will be interesting places to live at soon in the future!! I can't wait!!" the Narrator cried out with joy. "And so… wait, hold on… something's missing." said the Narrator.

Location: Viletown, Megaruff Bedroom

"Goodnight boys." said Jomo Momo.

"Goodnight Jomo." the boys replied.

Soon the boys were fast asleep. Guess what? The camera pans over to the front of the boys' bed to give us a better view. On the floor from left to right, we see something forming on the ground. Burton's side was Blood Red, Bridge's was Piercing Blue and Blank's was Eerie Green.

"Oh boy… something tells me that this isn't good." said the Narrator.

Instead of going any further, we were taken to the Heart Logo.

"Whatever is gonna happen will be revealed soon… I think. So once again, the day is saved! Thanks to… the Powerpuff Girls! Also… thanks to the Megaruff Boys! Oh yeah!!" the Narrator cried out.

Powerpunk End Theme:

1! 2! 3! 4!

Blossom! Commander and the Leader!

Bubbles! She's the Joy and the Laughter!

Buttercup! And she's the Toughest Fighter!

Powerpuff save the Day!

Fighting crime, trying to save the world!

Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls!

Fighting crime, trying to save the world!

Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls!

Oh no, it's the mad Fuzzy Lumpkins!

Watch out, it's the repulsive Roach Coach!

It's Him, it's Evil Mojo Jojo!

Chasing Evil out this town!

Fighting crime, trying to save the world!

Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls!

Fighting crime, trying to save the world!

Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls!

Fighting crime, trying to save the world!

Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls!

Fighting crime, trying to save the world!

Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls!

End of Powerpunk End Theme

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bio:

Blose: She is the leader of the Darkerpuff Girls. She is Blossom's Darkness and she cares less about those around her except for her sisters. Like Blossom, she is the smart and bossy one.

Blasé: She is the bullying one. She is Bubbles' Darkness and she seldom cares for those around her much like Blose but most of the time she only cares for herself. Like Bubbles, she would care for others when it hits her but it hardly happens.

Bluse: She is the most powerful one. She is Buttercup's Darkness and she never cares for the others except when she was told to by her sisters especially Blose. Like Buttercup, she is the toughest and possibly strongest one.


End file.
